Geranio
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: El moría de a poco por culpa de aquella maldita enfermedad. Sin embargo, había sido feliz gracias a su amigo y a la aparición de aquella mujer de cabellera castaña. [Hijimitsugin] [amor platónico] [Au]


**¡hola! Hola!**  
 **Aquí les vengo a dejar una historia que hice tras un reclamo de Franny fanny tsuky en uno de sus reveiw xD**  
 **Así que esta historia esta dedicada a ella, aunque ya sé de seguro que me quera demandar. Como tambien a MusumeAnon, quien siempre me anda apoyando en mis locas ideas, aunque siempre termine con los ojos aguado (?) :'3**

 **Sinceramente este es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y el que mas orgullo siento, así que espero que lo disfruten x'3**

 **Advertencia: No me hago responsable si terminan llorando.**

 **Por favor leer las notas de autor que puse al final.**

 ** _Los derechos de gintama de Gintama le pertenece al gorila_**

* * *

 **Geranio.**  
 **[Hijimitsugin]**  
 **[Amor platónico]**

* * *

Cuando la conoció, ella estaba sentada en aquella banca que estaba en el jardín del hospital leyendo con tranquilidad un libro. Se había quedado embobado por la escena que le estaba dando aquella muchacha de cabello castaño y corto, parecía un ángel a pesar de estar usando la bata de paciente; mostrando ser un paciente más de aquel hospital.

Con mucho control dejo de verla para concentrarse en el camino y en lo que decía su mejor amigo y jefe, Isao Kondo. Quien le acompañaba a hacer aquel examen que tanto le había suplicado ayer para que lo hiciera al darse cuenta que había tosido con sangre en medio del trabajo.

Día después se enteró que tenía cáncer pulmonar fase terminal.

Por petición de su querido amigo decidió ser hospitalizado al enterarse de aquella enfermedad que había empezado a robarle su vida. Sabía que su jefe solo estaba preocupado por él y más sabiendo de su condición no quería viviera solo en aquel departamento vacío, además era mejor que los doctores estuvieran viéndolo a cada rato para cualquier peligro.

También sabía que aquel hombre de corazón noble quería cuidarlo. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, el trabajo que ellos dos compartían hacia que se entregara a él las 24 horas al día: provocando que no pudiera cuidarlo como su amigo quisiera hacerlo. Un lado de Hijikata se sentía aliviado en ese tema, no quería ser una carga para su amigo; por eso, había aceptado la decisión de quedarse hospitalizado si con eso su mejor amigo se quedaría más tranquilo.

— No pongas esa cara Kondo-san. No permitiré que esta enfermedad me gane - una sonrisa confiada le había dado a su lloroso amigo, mientras era dejado en una cama. Mostrando que era un paciente más de aquel hospital.

Kondo solo pudo forzarse en dejar de llorar y darle una gran sonrisa a su querido amigo. Empezando a hablar cualquier tema que no fuera de aquella enfermedad.

Así paso una semana siendo atendido por enfermeras que veía su estado de salud, forzándose en dejar los cigarrillos que solo acortaba su vida. Como también, siendo visitado por sus compañeros de trabajo con algún regalo, sobre todo por kondo quien era el último en irse de aquel establecimiento.

Fue en ese día, cuando había decido pasear por el aburrimiento que volvió a verla.

Esta vez estaba acompañada por un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos rojizos que expresaba aburrimiento cuando no miraba a esa hermosa mujer, junto con un chico adolescente que lo acompañaba y discutía con una chica de cabello bermellón que lo tenía amarrado con adornos chinos. Hijikata quedo mirando embobado la sonrisa que daba esa mujer de cabello castaño, cada vez creía más que esa mujer era un ángel.

No se atrevía a moverse por admirar aquella mujer.

La primera vez que hablaron fue gracias a una travesura de ella.

Estaba leyendo el manga de la Magazine jump de esta semana cuando vio a esa mujer entrar a su habitación, parecía una pequeña y traviesa niña jugando a la escondida; mientras sonreía con diversión y miraba de reojo por el pequeño ventanal de la puerta. Solo cuando decidió voltear para ver donde estaba, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. Fue la primera vez que la observo de frente, ella parecía sorprendida de verlo para luego volver aquella sonrisa llena de diversión; tal cual como la tenía cuando había entrado a su cuarto.

El azabache con flequillo en v no sabía qué hacer, aun procesaba que esa mujer que para él era un ángel estuviera en su habitación, dándole aquel tipo de sonrisa que le calentaba dentro de su ser.

— Por favor, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí - la mujer había juntado su mano en modo de súplica para ese pedido y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se fue hacia el estante donde él guardaba su ropa y aseo personales.

Hijikata no dudo en levantarse y sin darse cuenta a ayudarle a esa mujer de pelo castaño para que se ocultara en aquel lugar, recibiendo un sincero gracias.

Fue en ese momento cuando entro una enfermera que parecía tener más de 40 años. Parecía estar molesta y preocupada, como también uno podía jurar que estaba agotada por tanto ejercicio para ese cuerpo. Le había preguntado si había visto a una paciente que encajaba a la perfección al perfil de aquella mujer que se escondía en su estante. Él debía decirle donde estaba dicha mujer, mostrarle a esa enfermera el lugar donde se estaba escondiendo; sin embargo, ahí estaba diciéndole una mentira a esa pobre enfermera; ayudándole a una extraña en su travesura.

— Muchas gracias por no delatarme - fue lo que escucho al rato después de que la enfermera se fuera. Observo como esa mujer salía de su estante y ordenaba aquella bata tan blanca para que tuviera la menor arruga posible.

— No fue nada - dijo desviando su mirada hacia cualquier parte, por el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos —, y ¿Por qué te escondías de esa enfermera? - no podía dejar de estar curioso por el comportamiento de esa mujer y tenía el derecho de saberlo al ayudarla con su travesura.

Aquello provoco que la mujer diera una pequeña risa, de una manera tan dulce para el oído de Hijikata.

— Eso es simple, estaba aburrida y no quería ir al examen - soltó con aquella inocente sonrisa llena de calidez que le hacía replantearse al azabache si realmente era una mortal como era él. Solo debía mirar su bata para recordar que realmente existía una mujer como la que estaba presente —. Por cierto, me llamo Mitsuba Okita ¿Cómo te llamas? - se presentó la mujer con una pequeña reverencia demostrando su educación.

— To-Toshiro Hijikata… ese es mi nombre - respondió el azabache avergonzado por sus pensamientos hacia esa mujer.

Desde ese día empezaron a juntarse y formar una amistad entre los dos.

Empezó a conocerla a tal punto de saber su debilidad por querer comida picantes y como su comprometido le traía algunas debes en cuando, de que esa mujer llevaba años en aquel hospital por su delicada salud y esperando un donante de corazón; de aquel hermano menor que era tan sobre protector con ella que incluso le hacia la vida casi imposible a su cuñado y esa prima del prometido, esa misma que para él era una escandalosa de primera.

Juntándose cuando él no tenía visitas por su compañero y su mejor amigo.

De esa manera paso un mes desde que lo habían hospitalizado.

Los síntomas de aquella enfermedad seguían en su cuerpo, había decidido no hacer quimioterapia a pesar del regaño que obtuvo por parte de Kondo y Mitsuba. Pero él creía que si lo hacía se aferraría a una esperanza tortuosa, después de todo su cáncer hace tiempo estaba en la fase terminal y si vivía era por puro milagro. Aunque acepto gustosamente la radioterapia, era menor doloroso tomar unas pastillas que estar en aquellas maquinas infernales que usaban en la quimioterapia.

— Toshi… - su mejor amigo miraba con aquellos ojos de animal abandonado, suplicándole por enésima vez en ese día.

— Ya le dije que no voy hacer aquel tratamiento Kondo-san… - y por enésima vez dio su respuesta que había decidido desde el momento en que se había enterado de que tenía cáncer pulmonar. Estaba haciendo grullas de papel como una manera de mantener su abstinencia al cigarrillo, una manera en que Mitsuba le había ayudado para solucionar sus ansiedades.

Kondo suspiro resignado a la terquedad de su amigo. Observo fijamente como este estaba concentrado en la grulla y aquella caja donde tenía guardada las demás. Observando que había más de 20 grullas hecha por su amigo. Sonrió divertido hacia una idea.

— Veo que te llevas bastante bien con la señorita Mitsuba - dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Recordando aquel momento en que descubrió a su amigo con aquella hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, comprendiendo el motivo de que su querido amigo estuviera de tan buen humor cuando todos lo visitaban — Sabes, cuando estén completamente recuperado podrías…

— Ella está comprometida - interrumpió el azabache, sabiendo que idea iba a proponer su noble amigo —, no debería poner esa cara Kondo-san, ella y yo solo somos amigos. Además el hombre que es su prometido es una buena persona a pesar de ser un bastardo bromista – odiaba ver como su amigo lo mirara con pena por algo que desconocía.

— Ya veo… - Kondo movió su cabeza para quitar toda cara de tristeza, sabiendo que solo haría que su amigo se molestara con él y le dio una sonrisa llena de alegría —. Entonces a la próxima vez que la vea tendré que felicitarla por su compromiso.

Hijikata sonrió y agradeció internamente la forma en que Kondo seguía con su juego. De no decir nada de aquello que se negaba a decir en voz alta desde que lo había descubierto, desde esa vez en que por primera vez habían hecho grulla de papel como experimento a sus ansiedades.

En menos de un mes se había enamorado de Mitsuba.

Y estaba bien de ser solo su amigo, mientras pudiera ver aquella sonrisa en la cara de esa mujer que se había vuelto su ángel y su luz en aquel lugar.

Estaba en el jardín del hospital, sentado y disfrutando de la paz que había en aquel lugar; respirando el aire fresco y liberarse un poco de los olores farmacéutico cuando lo escucho.

— Oi, Oguri-kun ̴ - el azabache no pudo evitar sentir molestia hacia aquel apodo que le había dado el prometido de Mitsuba. Ese mismo hombre de permanente plateado y de esos ojos rojizos que solo brillaban en la presencia de su ángel.

— ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto con fastidio, sabiendo que algunas veces vendría con alguna tontería que solo provocara que se enojara con él e intentara perseguirlo hasta que la tos lo atacara y ese hombre lo ayudara a llevarlo hacia su cama; al mismo tiempo que pedía ayuda a cualquier experto que estaba en el camino por la culpa.

— No vengo con hacer alguna broma o que te enoje - levanto su mano para mostrar que venía para no molestarlo, ni con la intención de hacerlo enojar — Solo vengo a saber cómo estas o si necesitas algo hasta que tus amigos venga a visitarte.

Hijikata miro a aquel hombre de ojos rubíes, observo que estaba solo y que aquel par de malcriados no venían con el como siempre hacia. Haciendo que la curiosidad despertara en él.

— ¿Y los mocosos?

— ¿Kagura y Soushirou-kun? - Hijikata ignoro el hecho de que el del permanente se había equivocado el nombre de su cuñado; como siempre lo hacía — Ellos están acompañando a Mitsu en su examen de corazón.

— ya veo…

Los dos hombres se quedaron silencio, observando como algunas enfermeras paseaban a los que tenían dificultad para movilizarse. Como los niños jugaban felices, corriendo de un lado al otro. Sintiendo alegría que no se ambientaba dentro del hospital.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que me alejes de ella? - el azabache no pudo evitar preguntárselo a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado. De alguna extraña forma sabía que Gintoki Sakata sabía de sus sentimientos por su prometida, por eso le extrañaba que le permitiera estar al lado de aquella mujer que era dueña de sus corazones.

— Es complicado… - dijo Gintoki mirando el cielo, confirmando las sospechas de Hijikata — Tal vez porque te volviste nuestro amigo, Hijikata-kun. Porque la ella está feliz de que por fin hizo un amigo en este hospital… ella es tan importante para mí que solo quiero que Mitsu sea feliz, aun cuando rompa este compromiso y se vaya contigo…

Aquello había sorprendido al azabache. Miro a su acompañante, observo aquella mirada que estaba en el cielo pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, sin embargo, la sensación de alivio y satisfacción empezaba a gobernar.

Definitivamente Mitsuba había elegido a un hombre de buen corazón para compartir su vida.

Al segundo mes y medio de su estadía en el hospital su salud empezó a empeorar.

Sentía como el cansancio le ganaba y estaba en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo, había momentos donde le costaba respirar por el ardor en sus pulmones o algún dolor que solo se aliviaba con remedio o tratamiento que le aliviaba la tos. Gran parte del tiempo en que estaba haciendo grulla de papel, algunas veces en compañía de Mitsuba y su prometido.

— Mitsuba… tu mano… - dijo preocupado al ver que aquellos delicados dedos de color azules.

Mitsuba solo sonrió al darse cuenta que sus dedos estaban azulinos, se tomó la manos en busca de calor a pesar de saber que era la causa del estados de sus dedos.

— no es nada Toshiro-san, es solo otro síntoma del soplo en el corazón. Ya se me pasará - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y con una risa cálida. Demostrando lo acostumbrada que estaba de aquellos síntomas que le han dado desde mucho tiempo.

— Deberíamos llamar a una enfermera para que te vea - dijo preocupado por la salud de aquella querida mujer.

— Esto ya se me pasará, mientras tome los medicamentos los síntomas serán temporales - Mitsuba había vuelto a seguir haciendo las grullas de papel.

Hijikata no dijo más, solo miro a su amada. Quien mantenía aquella sonrisa que lo llenaba de calidez y decidió seguir con el trabajo que estaban haciendo.

Sentía como su pecho ardía como un infierno, intentaba agarrar el pecho para sacar aquel dolor que lo hacía sufrir; solo logrando que se pudiera arrugar la bata que estaba usando. La tos quemaba su garganta y saboreaba el sabor de la sangre que salía de su boca.

— ¡TOSHI! - escucho como su amigo gritaba preocupado por aquel ataque que tenía, era el más brusco hasta ahora. Provocando que su amigo se preocupara por él a tal punto de estar llorando.

Y que el apenas pudiera mantenerse conscientemente.

Lo último que vio fue a su amigo saliendo para ir a buscar una enfermera.

Cuando despertó vio algo bastante peculiar.

Ahí estaban sus todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajos llorando junto con Kondo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue a ver a su amada con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era abrazada por su prometido; incluso aquel par de bestias estaban tranquilos sin decir, ni emitir algún ruido.

Aunque sintió un nudo en su corazón al ver que su ángel estaba llorando por su culpa.

— Y-yo… - intento decir algo, pero le dolía la garganta que no pudo producir es un sonido fuerte; solo un leve susurro . Sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para que todos lo mirara, esta vez alegre de ver que estaba consciente después de aquel ataque.

Todos sus compañeros lo rodearon de inmediato. Esta vez, llorando de felicidad de verlo despierto, dando gracias a todo los dioses que puedan existir por mantenerlo con vida. Él solo podía sonreír para calmar los lloriqueos de sus compañeros.

Vio como de reojo como su amada miraba la escena llena de alegría y alivio por su persona. Haciendo que se sienta aliviado de poder volver a seguir en este mundo terrenal.

Después de aquel suceso todos sus compañeros habían empezado a estar más atento hasta hostigoso, haciendo todo lo que le pedía; provocando que más de una vez se molestara con ellos por sus constante pregunta de que si estaba bien. Lo único bueno era que pasaba más tiempo con su amada y sus conocidos.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior había empezado a molestarle desde que tuvo aquel ataque, haciendo que se preocupara sobre lo que pasaría si muriera por algunos de esos ataques. El ver a sus amigos llorando por él le había quedado grabado en su corazón, sobre todo el ver aquel rostro angelical llorando por él; demostrando que a pesar de ser solo amigos era importante para ella.

Cuando estaba solo comenzaba a pensar en esos temas, en lo que dejaría atrás y los que llorarían por él. También sentía unas ganas de dejar algo a este mundo, no quería morir sin hacer nada por sus amigos.

Ya llevaba más de 3 meses desde que había sido internado.

Los ataques no eran frecuentes en él. Sin embargo, había veces en que le llegaba fuerte, otra veces sentía como no podía respirar o le dolor se volvía insoportable; por aquello nunca estaba solo gracias a su mejor amigo Kondo y su amada Mitsuba. Quienes se preocupaban demasiado por su salud.

Aquel día claro, podía ver su ventana como la hojas caían gracias a la llegada de otoño. Se sentía solitario al no ver a alguien a su lado; demostrándole lo acostumbrado que se había puesto a la compañía de alguien, a tal grado, que la soledad lo abrumada; haciendo que dentro de su ser sintiera algo parecido al frio.

Fue en ese instante en donde se extrañó en que Mitsuba no estuviera a sus alrededores, ni siquiera su fastidioso prometido. Aquello le hizo preocuparse por ella y en su estado de salud, maldiciendo por mantenerla a su lado a pesar de su estado delicado.

Se levantó de aquella cama y empezó a caminar, queriendo ir a la habitación de Mitsuba o ver algún ser querido de ella para saber cómo estaba.

A pesar de que no hace mucho que había empezado a caminar sentía como el cansancio le empezaba a llegar, maldiciendo a aquella enfermedad que le estaba quitando la vida de a poco. Sin embargo, la preocupación por Mitsuba era mayor. Siguió caminando hacia aquel pasillo que le llevaba hacia la habitación de la mujer de cabello castaño. Solo se detuvo cuando escucho a dos doctores hablar sobre el estado de su amada.

— Ella no puede esperar… Deberían poner su nombre en las personas que necesita urgentemente un trasplante al corazón, ¿Acaso la vamos a mantener otro año más hospitalizada o hasta que muera? - reclamó el doctor que parecía estar en sus 30 años y un cabello ordenado marrón oscuro. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hijikata pusiera más atención a la conversación.

— Hay personas que necesitan más un trasplante de órgano, ella aún puede moverse libremente a pesar de su salud. Lo que tuvo hoy fue por el resfriado que obtuvo de su descuido y que afecto al soplo de corazón que tiene, ya verás que en unos días estará de nuevo moviéndose por los alrededores - fue el argumento de aquel doctor que parecía estar en los 50 años a su compañero. El otro no podía decir nada, solo quedarse callado sabiendo que su superior decía la verdad —. La paciente Okita Mitsuba podrá esperar otro tiempo más. Por ahora debe estar en reposo, y debes decírselo a su prometido y familia.

De esa forma el viejo doctor se fue dejando solo con su lamento a aquel doctor de 30 años.

Dejando también a un Hijikata preocupado por la salud de su ángel.

— ¿Estas bien Mitsuba-san? - le pregunto al verla entrar a su cuarto al tercer día desde aquel suceso. No podía negar que la había extrañado, pero prefería estar sin su compañía a que ella se pusiera en un estado peor.

Mitsuba solo lo miro sorprendida para luego sonreír, caminando hacia la cama del azabache y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama; tal como lo hacía todas las veces que venía a visitarlo. — Estoy bien, fue un simple resfriado lo que tuve. Así que no te preocupes Toshiro-san.

Hijikata observo como aquella hermosa mujer le daba una hermosa sonrisa y le preguntaba su salud. Fue en ese momento en que reconoció unos de los motivos del porque la amaba tanto y de tal formar.

Ella era fuerte, también era alguien amable con los de su alrededor. Siempre preocupándose de los demás, poniendo prioridad a sus seres queridos sobre ella misma. Aquella voluntad de hacer las cosas por el bienestar de otro lo había cautivado junto con esa sonrisa.

El deseaba proteger aquello a toda costa.

Fue en un ataque de tos cuando le ocurrió aquella idea.

Volvía a sentir aquel dolor en su pecho, el sabor de su sangre en su boca y como volvía a perder el conocimiento. Sin embargo, esta vez su mente tenía una sola idea, un solo pensamiento mientras miraba como el del permanente iba hacia él preocupado y aquel joven castaño iba por algún doctor; por orden de Mitsuba.

Quería salvar a Mitsuba de estar más tiempo en aquel hospital, deseaba que ella viviera su vida.

— Doctor, ¿Hay una posibilidad de que yo pueda ser donante de órgano? - preguntó cuando pudo articular bien sus palabras y estaba con su amigo y aquel doctor que lo examinaba regularmente para ver el avance del cáncer.

— Para saber eso hay que hacerte unos exámenes y más por el cáncer que tienes. Dependiendo del resultado podrás ser o no donante - fue la respuesta de su doctor. Aquello le había dado una sonrisa satisfactoria en Hijikata.

La esperanza era lo último que podía perder.

— Quiero hacer los exámenes doctor, sobre todo saber si puedo ser donante de corazón - aquellas palabras habían provocado extrañeza a su doctor —. Si es así, si puedo donar mi corazón cuando muera… quiero y deseo que sea utilizado hacia la paciente Mitsuba Okita.

— Pero Toshi, y ¿Si te sale negativo por el cáncer? - pregunto Kondo intrigado, aunque por dentro se sentía conmovido por la nobleza de su amigo.

Hijikata solo podía sonreír resignado a la posibilidad mientras miraba la grulla que había terminado, era su número 80 — Entonces, lo único que podría hacer es: desear que sea feliz.

No se quejó cuando le hicieron varios exámenes para saber sí podía donar. Gracias a la impaciencia estaba más consciente del tiempo, ansiando por saber los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho.

— Tienes suerte, en lo que se respecta al riñón y al corazón no han sido contagiado por el cáncer. Sin embargo, en tu cerebro ya fue contagiado… - dijo el doctor después de una semana llena de intriga.

No obstante, Hijikata sentía satisfecho con aquello resultado que le había dado el doctor. No le importaba lo que pasaba a sus pulmones o cerebro; solo quería ayudar a la mujer que amaba aun después de muerte.

— ¿Entonces, Toshi puede donar su corazón? - fue la pregunta que hizo su mejor amigo, sabiendo que es lo que le importaba al azabache.

— Si, aunque debe hacer unos tratamientos más riguroso para impedir que el cáncer se propague a su corazón. Pero hasta ahora no hay problema, el único problema sería saber si es compatible con la paciente Mitsuba, para esos se debería hacer exámenes en los dos…

Hijikata dejo de escuchar al doctor, sintiéndose dichoso por aquella noticia.

En su cuarto mes de internado las cosas empezaron a empeorarse.

Ya no podía caminar, ni sentir las piernas después de uno de sus ataques. Sus manos también empezaban a tiritarse con solo intentar hacer un simple movimiento, dificultando en lograr hacer perfectamente las grullas de papel; llegando a frustrarse por arrugar algunas en el proceso de hacerla. También había empezado a hacer los exámenes para mantener su corazón sano aun sin saber si este era compatible con su amada. Incluso inicio el tratamiento de la quimioterapia para mantener su enfermedad lejos de su corazón.

Sabía que su tiempo se le estaba acabando y lo único que podía pensar en pasar su tiempo con sus amigos y su amada.

— Maldición - Hijikata podía sentir como sus manos temblaba sin parar, impidiendo que siga con su trabajo en la grulla número 90. Sabía que en cualquier momento ya no podría movilizarse y por eso estaba centrado en lograr de hacer las 100 grullas de papel.

Incluso empezó a tener ayuda a la hora de leer su manga preferido, empezando a sentirse más inútil y una cargar hacía los demás.

— Déjame ayudarte - sintió como la manos de su amada tocaba las suyas para ayudar a terminar aquella grulla de papel. No podía evitar estar nervioso por su cercanía a pesar que sabía que lo hacía para que no se sintiera un inútil por su ayuda.

También sintió la mirada de odio por el hermano menor de su amada, aunque el que más le intrigo fue aquella mirada que tenía el permanente al ver como él intelactuaba con su prometida.

Fue de repente.

Este ataque era el peor que había sentido en su momento de enfermedad. Solo podía escuchar murmullo a pesar que su amigo y compañeros lo llamaban llorando y con la expresión de estar gritando; podía sentir como su vida se iba en cada tos.

Y pensar que hace solo unos segundos estaba sonriendo con su mejor amigo y sus compañeros de trabajo.

No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, solo podía ver una eterna oscuridad que no desaparecía, ¿seguía inconsciente después de aquel ataque? solo cuando sintió alguien tocándole pudo darse cuenta que aún se mantenía en el mundo de los vivos. Y por más que abriera los ojos aquella oscuridad no desaparecía para ver quien estaba en aquella habitación.

Solo le basto unos segundos para entender que estaba ciego.

— Tus manos reaccionaron - pudo identificar la voz de su doctor, aunque había algo de tristeza en ella — Les diré a tus seres cercanos que venga a hablar contigo... para que se despidan.

Intento mover su mano, incluso quiso preguntar. Sin embargo, solo podía emitir sonido que parecían murmullos.

No obstante, el doctor pudo detectar que Hijikata le estaba haciendo una pregunta. Así que se acercó más hacía el azabache y se agacho para entender lo que él le quería decir.

El doctor no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener un paciente tan noble como era el azabache — No te preocupes, tu deseo se hará realidad. Así que descansa y disfruta la compañía de tus seres queridos.

— No creí verte así… - el azabache pudo reconocer la voz de aquel hombre de cabellera plateada. Solo movió su cabeza para dar entender a Gintoki que lo estaba escuchando — las palabras no son los mío, ¿Sabes? - Hijikata podía imaginarse a aquel hombre despreocupado desordenado su cabello por el nerviosismo de la situación.

Quería hablar con él, que le hiciera algunas de sus bromas que siempre lo hacían enojar.

Empezó a murmurar, queriendo llegar su mensaje para decirle que no lamentará nada por lo que le estaba pasando. Que así no era él, que debía ser tan despreocupado y bromista como él recordaba.

Pudo escuchar un simple bufido de aquel hombre, preguntándose qué gesto tenía en aquel rostro. Maldiciendo su enfermedad que lo había dejado ciego.

— Tienes razón, debería seguir siendo yo - soltó el de cabellera plateada. Hijikata solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio como respuesta.

— Solo te diré que fuiste un buen amigo, y extrañare molestarte cuando tenía tiempo libre - aquel tono tan despreocupado solo hacia que él azabache sonriera. Demostrando aquella rara amistad que se había mostrado entre ellos —. No tengo nada más que decir así que nos despedimos… solo espero que encuentres el mundo de la mayonesa en el otro lado…

El azabache pudo notar en la voz del permanente la tristeza que sentía. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, escuchando atentamente los pasos de aquel hombre hacia la puerta. Hasta que se detuvo.

— Antes de que se me olvidará - Hijikata por la curiosidad puso atención a lo que le diría el del permanente —, Por unos minutos olvidare que Mitsuba es mi prometida… aprovéchalo como quieras.

Sorprendido escucho como el permanente abría la puerta y se iba para dejar a uno de sus compañeros entrar a su habitación para despedirse.

Realmente había construido una rara amistad con aquel sujeto.

Pudo escuchar como todos sus compañeros que trabajaron con él se despedían, algunos aguantando sus llantos, otros casi gritando y pidiendo que no se fuera. Pero todos agradeciendo de haberlo conocido y dándole el ánimo, a pesar que él terminaba dándoles a ellos el verdadero ánimo con unos susurros o leve regaño que salía de su labio.

— Toshi… - pudo escuchar como aquella angelical voz estaba llena de tristeza.

Su lado egoísta floreció en ese momento, sintiéndose bendecido de no ver la mirada de su amada. No podría soportar verla sufriendo por su culpa, aunque aquel dolor le demostraba que era alguien importante para ella.

— Mit… suba… - su voz apena se oía, sentía en como cada intento de hablar le empezaba a arder la garganta.

Pudo sentir como aquella delicada y fuerte mujer se acercaba hacia él. Como esas cálidas manos tomaban el suyo, transmitiendo aquel calor especial que tenía aquella mujer a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, también noto aquellas gotas que humedecía su mano, no necesito su vista para saber que su adorada ángel estaba llorando sin detener aquellas lágrimas.

— Lo siento Toshi. Me había prometido que… te iba a despedir con una sonrisa pero… yo… - podía escuchar el llanto de su amada por él. Sentía como su corazón se apretaba al escucharla de tal manera y sentir aquellas gotas de lamentos en su mano.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad hizo que su mano libre tocara la mejilla izquierda de su amada, sintiendo aquella humedad en su piel; señal de aquellas lagrimas que parecían no tener final.

— No… llores… - le pidió suavemente, puso sentir como sus mejillas se movían; haciendo que se imaginara aquella hermosa sonrisa en medio de aquella lluvia de lágrimas.

— Hasta el final te preocupas por mí… - soltó la mujer de cabello castaño, acariciando la mano que el azabache tenía en su mejilla.

¿Cómo no podía preocuparse por ella? ¿Cómo podía dejarla cuando era el motivo del porque su últimos meses de vida había estado llena de felicidad a su lado? ¿Cómo podía ignorar esas veces en que su adorado ángel había descuidado su salud por el bienestar de él? El azabache siguió acariciando con movimientos lentos y torpes la mejilla de aquella mujer que amaba de forma tan desinteresada, calmándola en el proceso.

Fue entonces donde recuerda las palabras de aquel hombre que amaba de la misma manera a aquella mujer, y entonces lo comprendió mucho mejor el motivo de aquel adicto a la azúcar.

Sonrió lleno de calidez.

— Se… feliz… - aquellas palabras eran tan sincera y desinteresado. Pudo haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad que le había dado el amante de la azúcar para confesarse sus sentimientos, e incluso pedirle algún beso como despedida. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le importaba a Hijikata.

Solo deseaba que esa hermosa sonrisa siguiera brillando.

—… Lo seré… Ademas, a pesar de todo… siempre estarás en mi corazón… - contesto suavemente la mujer de cabello castaño, quien no dudo en depositar un beso en los dedos del azabache como muestra de cariño.

De aquel aprecio que le tenía como amigo y alguien importante en su vida.

— ¡TOSHI! - Pudo escuchar a su mejor amigo como sollozaba a todo pulmón, llorando sin mostrar en su voz alguna señal de detenerse.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan aliviado al ver a su amigo siendo tan honesto y abierto como siempre.

— No… llo..res… kondo… san - intento animar a su fiel amigo. Sonriendo todo confiado y lleno de satisfacción, para demostrar que no sentía miedo o algún clase de arrepentimiento —, estoy… bien… así… que…

— Me estas pidiendo lo imposible…. - soltó entre llanto aquel hombre que parecía más un gorila. Hijikata pudo sentir como se acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano de forma firme para transmitir aquel aprecio y cariño que le tenía — Me hubiera gustado tanto poder ayudarte…

— Sabíamos que… eso… no… podía ser… - su cuerpo estaba inerte, podía sentir como le costaba respirar. Sintiendo que no podía movilizarse y su cuerpo empezaba a pesar. — Kondo… san… yo… estoy… feliz… realmente… lo… estoy…

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad y aquel espíritu seguían tan vivo dentro de aquel cuerpo. El azabache empezaba a recordar cada momento de su vida, lo bueno y lo malo, cuando tuvo problemas familiares y gracias a eso conoció a quien sería su más fiel amigo y compañero; como trabajo duro para ser un policía al lado de Kondo. Como su hermano mayor había logrado por fin acercarse a él y abrazarlo por el orgullo que sentía al ver en qué hombre se convirtió.

Cada fiesta que iba, cada lagrimas que silencio cuando tenía dificultad, esos momentos donde se encontró solo pero ahí estaba su amigo kondo para levantarlo. Cuando conoció a aquellos compañeros de trabajo que harían que su vida brillara más a pesar del estrés que le causaba algunas veces, aquella satisfacción que sentía cuando completaba de forma segura alguna misión ya sea que fuera simple a la más compleja. Aquel día en donde vio a esa hermosa mujer leyendo en una banca en el jardín del hospital, esa misma mujer que aliviaría sus dolores y aquella soledad que sentía alguna veces en aquel lugar.

Aquella mujer que sería su gran amor, a pesar de no ser correspondido.

La sonrisa se volvió a ser de uno genuino, uno que decía lo dichoso que estaba incluso en esos momentos, había tenido un gran hermano que lo crió, un amigo que estuvo con el en la peor situación; y se enamoró de la mujer más amable que podía conocer.

"Mi vida realmente fue maravillosa" pensó.

— kondo… san… soy… feliz…. Espero… que… tu… también…

" _Lo seas"_

Ya no podía decir otras palabras. Un pitido se escuchaba en la habitación, dando la señal que la vida de aquel valeroso y noble hombre ya no estaba en este mundo terrenal. Aquel hombre había hecho y dicho lo que quería decir a cada persona que había sido importante en su vida, y una sonrisa llena de paz adornaba el rostro de aquel hombre que lo entrego a todo a sus seres queridos.

Kondo lloraba al entender lo que había pasado, se arrodillo abrazando el cuerpo de quien había su gran mejor amigo. Gritando aquel apodo por el cual lo había llamado por tantos años con cariño, con la esperanza que lo regañara como siempre lo hacía.

Al lado de aquel hombre estaba 100 grullas de papel hechas y dos cartas.

A fuera de aquel cuarto había un grupo de hombres llorando, pero sobre todo, una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña que lloraba y gritaba en los brazos de su prometido.

El destino pudo haber arrebatado la vida de alguien, sin embargo, el de los demás seguía. Con el dolor en su corazón y la ausencia de esa persona debían seguir adelante, demostrar que esa vida que tanto atesoro aquel ser querido valía pena.

" _Señorita Okita, este fue su último deseo. Así que por favor acepte este corazón._

 _Mitsuba miro a aquel doctor y con ojos aguados acepto aquel deseo de su fallecido amigo"_

— ¡Pero si es Mitsuba-san y Sakata-san! - saludo alejado aquel hombre llamado Kondo al ver a la mujer de cabellera castaña y a su acompañante.

— ¡oí, Gori!

— Buenos días, kondo-san - saludo la pareja. Cada uno a su manera.

Cuando se acercó pudo divisar como aquella pareja llevaba unos Ramos de flores en sus brazos, junto con una bolsa colgada en sus manos. Comprendiendo de inmediato hacia donde iban y para quien eran esos presentes.

— Así que van a visitarlo… - sonrió con tristeza al recordar a ese hombre, a pesar que había pasado solo 6 meses desde aquel día. Sin embargo, aún sentía tristeza al recordarlo.

— Así es, quisimos ir a darle unos presentes. Por cierto kondo-san ¿Cómo está? No lo hemos visto a ver desde hace 2 meses - Kondo podía notar como los ojos de aquella mujer mostraba la nostalgia y melancolía que tenía, a pesar de que su voz mostraba lo animada que estaba.

Definitivamente él había dejado huella en todos.

— Estoy bien, he estado ocupado con mi trabajo además intento conquistar a una chica je je - contesto Kondo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza —. Y ustedes, ¿Cómo están? ¿No ha tenido problemas con el corazón Mitsuba-san?

Mitsuba acomodo el ramo que llevaba y puso su mano derecha en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, sintiendo palpitar en un ritmo armónico que la tranquilizaba.

— Si, lo estoy… después de todo él me está cuidando con este órgano - dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

" _Mi deseo hacia esas grullas de papel sea que tú, mi querida Mitsuba, sea sanada y feliz al lado de tu prometido._

 _Atte: Toshiro Hijikata_

 _Mitsuba terminó de leer una de las dos cartas que había dejado Hijikata para su partida. Le era imposible no parar de llorar al darse cuenta por fin de los sentimientos que tuvo el azabache por ella, miro a Kondo; quien no paraba de llorar por la otra carta que fue dirigido para él._

 _Los dos se apoyaron en aquel momento de desolación"_

Llegaron al cementerio y en la entrada tomaron aquellos utensilios que necesitaban para limpiar la tumba; llenando aquel balde de madera con agua. Siguieron caminando en aquel silencioso lugar, hasta llegar a tumba que estaba bañada de hermosos y distinto tipos de flores junto con varios frascos de mayonesa.

El nombre de Toshiro Hijikata destacaba entre todas esas flores.

Gintoki dejo las flores que llevaba, unas azucenas de un inmaculado color blanco. Transmitiendo con aquel gesto ese agradecimiento que tenía hacia aquel hombre que lo ayudo incluso después de muerte. Como también admitiendo aquel amor puro que tenía aquel extraño amigo por su prometida.

Por qué lo había entendido en el momento en que se enteró que había dado su corazón para Mitsuba, porque si hubiera estado en su lugar había hecho los mismos actos por su amada.

Fueron aquellos sentimientos y compresión lo que hicieron tener aquella extraña amistad.

Mitsuba se había arrodillado para acomodar mejor aquellos Geranios blancos, esas flores que había elegido con todo su corazón para transmitir aquello que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo y que ahora con esas flores lo podía transmitir.

— Gracias toshi-kun… gracias por haber sido mi mejor amigo, por darme tu corazón; por protegerme - soltó un suspiro y sintió como su prometido se agachaba para abrazarla, y darle aquel apoyo emocional que necesitaba —. Puedo decir que soy feliz… estoy cumpliendo aquella petición que me pediste aquel día y en tu carta… Me casare en unos meses con Gin-san, por fin hemos puesto fecha de boda. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros, aunque cuando recuerdo tu carta… - niega con la cabeza al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se estaba volviendo pesimista.

" _Se feliz"_

Mitsuba sonrió cálidamente y miró el cielo, sintiendo aquellos latidos de corazón que la calmaban. Recordándole que aquel azabache estaría siempre así lado.

"Gracias por estar a mi lado" pensó Mitsuba, volviendo su cálida mirada a aquella tumba.

— Estás con nosotros… ¿No es así Toshi? - más que una pregunta era una confirmación.

Pasaron minutos hablando en aquella tumba, mientras ordenaban y regaban la tumba con mucho cuidado. Hasta que era hora de regresar para almorzar con aquellos mocosos que cuidaban.

Dejando entre aquellos Azucena y Geranio una caja de cigarro, un frasco de mayonesa y una grulla de papel.

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí: felicidades (?)**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Yo sé que muchos preguntara o me recriminaran por el hecho de hacer que Hijikata pudo darle su corazón a mitsuba para que esta viva, debo decir que investigue bastante antes de hacer este fic y salio que si se podía, en caso extremos hacer que una persona con cáncer done sus órganos. Aunque para hacerlo deben pasar por varios exámenes riguroso y que dicho órgano no estuvieran afectado, en este caso el corazón de Hijikata (no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia).**

 **Sobre la enfermedad de Mitsuba, si existe. Normalmente es algo simple y facil de sanar, pero dependiendo de la causa también puede ser peligrosa a tal punto de que debe hacer una cirugía, por ese motivo fue elegido aquella enfermedad para Mitsuba; ademas de haber nacido con un débil corazón.**

 **Ahora nos vamos con las flores.**

 **- _Azucenas_ : Es otro nombre que tiene el lirio, se usa mucho para los muertos en forma de gratitud. Aunque como dice en el fic, Gintoki lo eligió como una forma de admitir que Hijikata tuvo un amor puro por Mitsuba. Pues, uno de los significado que tiene la flor es la pureza.**

 **- _Geranio_ : Su significado varia por color al igual que toda las flores, normalmente esta ligado a los sentimientos por otra persona. Si es rojo representa el amor carnal, si es rosado o blanco se asocia al amor platónico; aunque también se usa para mostrar gratitud hacia la persona. Sin embargo, ese no fue el motivo del porque elegí aquella flor, si no, por un significado particular que tiene: "Me alegro de que estés cerca de mi". **

**Es el mejor significado a esos momentos que tuvieron Hijikata y Mitsuba al lado del otro.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido~**


End file.
